


25 Merry December Days

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of holiday drabbles, feat. Elliot and Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Out/Putting Up Decorations

With a huff, Elliot set the box he was carrying down with the others.

“Alright, that's the last one.” He announced to Leo.

“Good.” The noirette started to open one of the boxes of Christmas decorations. “Now we can start putting these up.”

“I don't see why you had to ask me to help with this.”

Leo took out a roll of garland. “Because obviously your older brothers won't be bothered to do this, and I suspect the same of your sister. Besides, I saw you avoiding your homework. Get into the spirit!”

“I was not avoiding homework!” The Nightray retorted.

“Which will it be?” He asked as if he hadn't heard Elliot. “Homework or decorations?”

Elliot made to protest, but he shut his mouth and pouted. He grabbed something out of the box and muttered under his breath.

Leo leaned closer to Elliot. “Hm? What was that?”

“I said I'll help. Happy now?”

“Very. Come now; we have work to do.”

“Very funny.”

“I say we put the wreaths out first, and then we string the garland around the staircase.”

Elliot groaned. “It's cold out there. Since when did you decide on a schedule?”

“Since we got out these boxes.” Leo handed a wreath to his master. “And no, I will not stand on your shoulders or vice versa to put up some decoration. You injured your shoulder last time.”

“You were the one standing on my shoulders in the first place.”

“That's why I'm suggesting not to do that again.”

Leo walked over to the staircase and started carefully hanging up the garland. Elliot took to putting up the wreath on the front door.

As he finished that task and went to get something else from the boxes, he heard a soft thump. Looking over at Leo, the Nightray saw that he had somehow dropped the garland and it lay in a tangled heap at the bottom of the stairs.

“How'd you manage that?” He asked.

“I took a wrong step and tripped on some trailing garland.” Leo explained, calmly in his usual air of ease. “I was able to catch myself on the stairs, but I dropped the garland.”

Elliot sighed as he started gathering up the decoration. “Be more careful next time.”

Leo chuckled. “Of course.” He joined Elliot at the bottom of the stairs. “Don't put up a fuss ether; there's still plenty to do.”

The Nightray groaned. “This is gonna take all day, isn't it?”

“At least try to enjoy it.”

“Yeah, sure.”


	2. Making Christmas Cards

Leo sat on the floor, leaning forward to rest his body, supported by crossed arms, on the coffee table. From there he watched Elliot with slight amusement. He had a list on one side of him with three made cards, and a pile of card making supplies on the other.

“You're enjoying watching me suffer, aren't you?” Elliot growled.

“Your mother asked you personally to do this.” Leo replied.

“Making Christmas cards is ridiculous.”

“That's what you said during the family Christmas photo.”

“Because it is!”

“Calm down, Elliot.” Leo hushed. “The sooner you get these done, the sooner you can go play piano.”

“You're not my keeper.” Elliot bit back, finishing another card and setting it off to the side. He crossed off a name on the list and sighed. He still had a few more to do. This was why making cards was his least favorite part of the holiday.

“No, I'm your servant.” The noirette pointed out. “Don't your siblings have to do this too?”

“Yeah, but more often than not my brothers make up some excuse to get out of it. Vanessa willingly does it; how I don't know. Then there's you, who gets out of this automatically.”

“I think it is a lovely thing to do, actually.”

“Then make some cards for your family or something if you like it so much.”

“Elliot, my parents are dead and I have no other family members.”

The Nightray froze and looked up, realizing what he just said. Dammit, it'd slipped his mind. Of course Leo didn't have anyone else. When they first meet it was at the orphanage in Sablier. How could he manage to misplace a detail like that?

Leo was glancing down at the coffee table, and Elliot quietly reached over and placed his hand on his shoulder. They never never discussed this topic much, and that gave him the impression that it might be a sensitive topic for his servant.

“Hey, I'm sorry. I mean it.” Elliot apologized.

Leo gave a nod and looked up at him. “It's okay. You admitted your mistake.”

“I've got a better idea.” Elliot's hand slipped down to Leo's hand, giving a gentle squeeze. “Why don't you make some cards for those kids at the orphanage that you're so fond of.”

Leo smiles. “I think that's an excellent idea.”

 


	3. Sitting/Snuggling in Front of the Fireplace With Hot Cocoa/Tea

“Elliot, move over. You're taking up all the heat.”

The Nightray looked up at his servant, holding a mug of something- tea probably. He noticed that Leo wasn't holding another blanket.

“You're not getting this one.” Elliot said, pulling his quilt closer to him.

“There's room enough for both of us.” Leo replied. “I want to sit in front of the fire too. Do you realize how cold it is?”

Elliot sighed and opened the quilt a little for him. “Get in.”

The noirette made a pleased noise and sat down next to Elliot. He pulled the large quilt around them both and Leo sat himself close to Elliot's side.

“J-Just don't get anything on this.” He stuttered, not used to having Leo so close. “My mother made this quilt.”

“Of course. Trust me, no harm will come to it.”

They sat there for a while in silence, Elliot drinking hot chocolate and Leo drinking tea.

Snow was falling outside, as it had been for most of the day. It was a beautiful sight to take it, but it was freezing and the temperature had dropped down low, though it was always worse at night. Sometimes sitting in front of a fire, like they were doing now, made it all the more bearable.

When their drinks were gone, Leo yawned and rested his head on Elliot's shoulder.

“Um, what are you doing?” He asked.

“What does it look like?” The noirette replied. “I'm warm here. I do not want to move.”

Elliot looked down at Leo and pulled him closer. He too was quite comfortable sitting here with his best friend in the warmth of the fire.

He smiled and rested his head on top of Leo's head, and he closed his eyes.

 


	4. Shopping For and/or Wrapping Gifts

Elliot had a short shopping list, but it was figuring out what to get each person was the difficult part. Ernest, Claude, Vanessa, his father...

“Why isn't your mother on this list?” Leo asked, peering over at him.

“Because I'm composing a Christmas piano piece this year for her.” He replied.

“I thought you only did that for her birthday.”

“I can make her something for Christmas if I want to.”

The Nightray sighed and shoved the list back into his pocket. Better to get shopping done now rather than later, however it seemed people were already in a rush, crowding in all the shops.

Yeah, better get this over with.

“I have an idea as to what to get Ernest- I'll just get him a wine bottle- and Claude, but what of Vanessa?”

“Hm...” Leo tilted his head in thought. “How about you get her some nice lingerie?”

“What kind of suggestion is that?!” Elliot exclaimed. “Have you no shame?”

“But girls tend to like that stuff, isn't it so?”

“How should I know? How do you know?”

“I don't know; just guessing.”

Elliot lightly punched the noirette's arm. “You ass. I'm pretty sure Vanessa would slap me if I did that anyway.”

“True, she is more tomboy-ish.” Leo shrugged.

They continued on with their shopping, braving the crowds to try and find gifts that suited the people on Elliot's list.

By the time they were done, both Elliot and Leo were carrying armfuls of things that they had bought for the requested people. They piled their things into the carriage and headed back home. Hopefully these would be suitable. Come Christmas they would find out.

Later on back home, they helped each other wrap gifts for Elliot's family. However, off to the side, Elliot and Leo were secretly wrapping gifts for someone else. They had bought gifts for each other.

Elliot was in his room wrapping up a couple books that he thought might interest Leo. On the other hand, in the library, the servant was also wrapping up a book for his friend.

Nether of them knew, but in their silent secret gift wrapping they were both smiling.


	5. Buying the Christmas Tree

Elliot was grumbling about the cold as he and Leo trudged up and down rows of trees. He carried the saw, not trusting Leo with it (he couldn't even handle a gun properly), while his servant trailed the sled to set the tree on behind him.

They had looked at a few trees, but had gotten into arguments about almost every single one. After a while, they came upon a tree and they quietly evaluated it.

“What do you think, Elliot.” Leo asked. “Does it meet your standards?”

“Hey, that last one was too damn short.” He snapped. “I don't have to like this.”

“Your father said you're old enough to get a tree. It's your turn this year, he said.”

“I know what he said.”

“Anyways, I think this one will do just fine.” Leo held out his hand. “Hand me the saw.”

“What?” Elliot looked at him questionably. “No way. There's a reason I'm the one carrying it.”

“Fine. Do you like this one or not?”

“Yeah, I think it's good.”

Elliot took the saw to the bark and started cutting through. He grumbled still about the cold, but also one of his brothers could of at least helped him, though they claimed they were too busy- they were going shopping.

Leo stood by, watching him, and when the Nightray had cut through enough of the tree, it started to lean off to one side, and Leo projected the fall. He let go of the rope attached to the sled and rushed to catch the tree.

“Elliot, help-” His voice was then muffled out.

“Leo!” Elliot dropped the saw and jumped up to see the noirette trying to lift up the cut tree. It was only mostly supported by his shoulder, and his glasses had been knocked askew when he caught it.

Elliot came around his servant and reached up to lift the tree so that they were both supporting it, relieving pressure off the other's shoulder.

“Wow, that's heavy.” Leo breathed out.

“You didn't have to, you idiot.” Elliot replied.

“It's okay. Let's just get this on the sled.”

After they both managed to get their selected tree on the sled, they paid for the tree and started on their way home.

Though they would both agree that it was torture dragging the tree back home and then setting up said tree in the manor.


	6. Decorating the Christmas Tree

The better part of the day was spent decorating the tree that Elliot and Leo had bought for the Nightrays. Elliot had brought in a step stool at some point so they could put up ornaments up where they couldn't reach on the tree.

Elliot held his hand out, waiting for Leo to hand him another ornament.

“Be patient, Elliot.” Leo chided, handing a red ornament over to him.

“I am being patient. It's just decorating the tree.” Elliot took it and reached up to a branch to hang it.

“First you complained about buying a tree, now you're complaining about how long it's taking to decorate it.”

“Who said I was complaining?”

Leo handed up another ornament just as Elliot said this, so when the Nightray reached to take it, the golden glass bulb slipped from him and shattered below on the floor. Leo jumped back in surprise.

“Oh dear...” Leo murmured, tilting his head and looking down at the shattered object.

“Great, just great.”

“You're the one at fault here, do not go blaming me.”

Elliot sighed. “Go get the broom and dustpan. I'll clean this up.”

“No need. I'll do that for you.” Leo offered.

“Oh... Thanks.”

After Leo left to clean up their little mess, they resumed decorating the tree, being careful from there on out. Leo wanted to put the star on top, and Elliot allowed it. He stood watch bellow as Leo carefully put the star in its rightful place.

When they were done, they dusted the pine needles off themselves and stood back to admire their work.

“We've done well, Elliot.” Leo said.

“Yeah, I guess so.” The Nightray answered with a shrug.

“Aw, come on. Do you think I'm joking?”

“No. Anyways, it looks fine.”

“I'm sure everyone else will think so.”

Elliot chuckled. “Hope so. We worked hard on this.” He smiled at Leo. “Hey, thanks for, you know, helping out.”

“No trouble.” The noirette replied with a bow. “It was my pleasure.”


	7. Mistletoe

Leo was never much of a fan of mistletoe, nor for kissing random people just because there was a plant hanging above them that dictated the tradition. Sometimes he questioned who first made up the rule of the mistletoe. That's why when he first saw signs of it in random doorways he always tried to avoid it.

Once when he was with Elliot and his family were having a winter ball, he got caught with a young lady under the mistletoe. He merely shrugged and got it over with. The girl had then winked at the servant and walked off. Elliot looked a bit annoyed, but he denied it as Leo went on with a bit of teasing.

There was also another time when he was caught under the mistletoe, with Elliot.

“No.” Elliot grumbled.

“Look, we might as well get it over with.” Leo said calmly, placing his hands on Elliot's arms.

“I don't know how you can act so calm about it.”

“I am pretending to be calm. I don't like mistletoe ether.”

“Well... is anyone looking?”

Leo looked around, only seeing Elliot's sister, Vanessa, talking away with another guest.

“No, we are clear.” He answered.

“Fine, b-but make it quick.” Elliot blushed a little, looking down at his feet.

Leo took a breath and stood up on his toes- Elliot was taller than him. The noirette quickly pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Oddly enough, his master had the taste of peppermint about him. Had Elliot had a mint or something earlier? Ether way, it was actually nice.

As quick as it was over, Leo still found the contact lingering like a ghost on his lips. Elliot, on the other hand was looking away, his cheeks turning redder.

“You can relax now, Elliot. I'm sure no one saw.” Leo said, adjusting his glasses and giving a slight cough.

“Y-yeah. So...” Elliot gave a shrug. “I'm gonna go get some eggnog.”

The Nightray walked off, and Leo smiled to himself.

That kiss hadn't been so bad.


	8. Making Snowmen

They didn't go outside much during the winter, but the weather wasn't too bad today, so what could one day outside hurt.

After an impromptu snowball fight, they had started making snowmen.

Elliot was looking for things to put on his, and when he came back he saw Leo making a snowman, but....

“Leo why is your snowman half buried?” He asked, puzzled and slightly disturbed.

The noirette shrugged. “I don't know. Quicksand snow maybe.”

“You have a morbid sense of humor.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“We don't need that on our yard; best to get rid of it.”

“Fine.”

Elliot grumbled something under his breath and stuck two sticks- for arms- in the sides of his snowman.

By the time he came back with something else, Leo had dismantled his odd creation and was putting the head on his new snowman- how had he done that so quickly?

“Already finished?” Elliot put some sticks on top of his snowman's head and stuck more sticks down the back of the head.

“I already had the head- It wasn't that difficult.” Leo replied, not looking back to the Nightray and staying focused on his snowman. “Do we have any rocks to make a face, or are we going to have to steal some coals from the fireplace?”

At that moment he looked back and saw Elliot working on his snowman, but there was something about it...

“That.... Is that supposed to be me?”

“Well...” Elliot glanced at the snowman, then back to Leo. “Yeah.”

“Hm..... That's a rather poor caricature of me.”

Elliot's jaw dropped open. “Are you kidding me? You're the one who was making a snowman half buried in snow a couple minutes ago!”

“I see how it is.” He turned on his heal and stuck a couple sticks in his snowman. “If you are making one to look like me, than I'll do the same for you. Mine will look like you, and then we'll decide which one is better.”

“Alright, you're on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo's first snowman attempt is inspired by the snowmen from 'Calvin and Hobbes'. Tis the season~


	9. Wearing Ugly Christmas Jumpers

Leo fidgeted in his outfit. “I look dreadful.”

“Don't look at me; this wasn't my idea.”

“It wasn't my idea ether.”

Vanessa snickered at them. “Don't you look cute, Elly~”

“Dammit, I told you not to call me that.”

“Don't shoot the messenger. Mother asked me to give this to you to try on.” She then looked at Leo with a bit of an annoyed expression. “And why she told me to give one to _that_ servant I have no idea.”

“Hey, would you mind not talking about Leo like that?”

“Let her be.” Leo assured with a pat on the arm. “Besides, she's right, you do look a little cute, Elly~”

The Nightray growled. “Don't call me that; and I can sense your sarcasm.”

Nether of them were really enjoying their ugly sweaters (or jumpers or whatever they're called). Eventually they resorted to comparing them and trying to decide who had the more awful sweater.

“I think yours is worse.” Leo pointed out, poking Elliot in the chest.

“You're the one who's got a tree sewed onto theirs.” Elliot retorted.

Leo stuck out his tongue. “Oh really? Well you've got Santa and his sleigh on yours.”

“Shut up! Yours is worse.”

“Your sweater is red.”

“Yours is an ugly shade of green!”

They ran out of comments and for a few minutes stared at each other; Leo looking calculated and Elliot scowling.

Leo cleared his throat and decided to speak up.

“I think we can agree these things are both equally undesirable.” He concluded.

Elliot nodded. “Yeah, definitely.”

“I was never sure why people tolerated wearing these sweaters. Is the point to wear something that's so... bad looking?”

“I'm not sure ether.” Elliot shrugged. “People just do it. It's a thing that happens this time of year.”

“Should we get out of these then?”

“I don't know. Vanessa said Mother gave these too us, so maybe we should just suck it up and wear them for the rest of the day.” He tilted his head down at Leo. “So that means no taking this off till the end of the day.”

“As you wish.” Leo smirked. “Yours is still worse.”

“Shut up!”


	10. Baking Holiday Treats

“Do we have all the ingredients, Elliot?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.”

“And by the way,” Elliot added. “You're to go nowhere near the stove. Remember what happened last time?”

“Oh like you do not recall burning the cookies last time.” Leo countered. “You're no worse than I am.”

“At least I didn't almost burn down the kitchen.”

“I told you it was an accident.”

“Whatever; we can argue about this later. Let's just get this started and let me do the baking.”

Leo chuckled and quietly muttered, “This will end in tears.”

“What was that?” Elliot snapped.

“Nothing, nothing.”

The two had been tasked with baking cookies, and after one trip out for groceries and an impromptu stop at the bookstore they had returned ready to bake.

They idly chatted among themselves, and at one point Leo started to hum Christmas carols. Elliot promptly shut him up by swatting a hand over the noirette's mouth. Leo tugged at his hand, his voice muffled- “Elliot your hand is covered in flower; it's making it hard to breathe”- and Elliot let go after Leo resorted to licking his hand.

When the cookies were ready for baking, Elliot carefully put them in the stove and set a timer. He turned back around to take the bowl for cleaning, only to see Leo lick some cookie dough off his hand.

“Leo, you're gonna get sick.” He said.

“Let me have some fun for once in my life.” Leo replied.

Elliot scowled, but half because some part of him thought this was kind of... cute. Damn Leo and his ways. Whether he was doing this to tease Elliot or doing this because he could, Elliot didn't know.

Leo looked up. “Something the matter, Elliot?”

The Nightray huffed. “You're ridiculous.” He stepped forward and took up Leo's hand. Elliot held back a sudden desire to kiss the back on his hand. Instead, he took a handkerchief and whipped a stray fleck that had somehow gotten on his hand during the mixing.

Elliot couldn't see Leo's eyes behind the thick lenses- those damn glasses- but he was sure the servant was looking at him. Still at times he wished he could see those, rather, beautiful eyes hiding behind this veil of glasses and hair.

“Elliot,” Leo finally spoke. “the cookies.”

Elliot snapped to attention. “R-Right!”

The Nightray went back to check to make sure he hadn't burnt them. Meanwhile, Leo looked down at his hand.

_'And here I thought you might just kiss it.'_


	11. Snogging in Front of the Fireplace

It was another cold day, and Elliot and Leo had decided to sit in front of the fireplace for a bit.

Eventually, Leo started to move closer. Elliot noticed and sighed, pulling Leo into his lap with a comment of “You're cold”. The noirette nuzzles his chest, and then looked up at Elliot. Next thing he knows is their lips locked together.

Elliot would later claim it was Leo who started it, but at the moment he's too busy kissing his servant back. There have been times when Elliot has had the sudden thought of kissing the noirette. They had been together for almost two years now. He'd grown fond of Leo in that time. It seemed odd to be kissing him now, but somehow Elliot was liking this.

At some point one of them leans too far into it, and they fall over onto the floor, tangled up in the blanket.

Leo ends up beneath Elliot. They're both breathing heavy, Leo looks flushed in the glow of the fire, but there's a smile on his face. The Nightray tries to get up, but Leo grabs his arm. He wants Elliot to stay.

Elliot leans back down, his face close to the other. Maybe he could kiss him once more-

The servant tenses under him. “I hear footsteps.”

Elliot curses as he rips himself from the blanket, leaving the other on the floor, and finding the nearest chair to sit in.

Leo had picked up on the noise just in time it seemed, because the door opened and Gilbert stuck his head into the room.

“There you two are.” He said. “You cold?”

“Yeah.” Elliot answered, trying to look composed.

“Well, dinner's ready. They sent me off to find you.”

“Alright, we'll be down in a minute.”

When Gilbert left, Leo looked up at Elliot.

Putting his glasses back on, which had fallen off in their making-out, he asked, “How far did you intend to take that?”

Elliot could have sworn Leo was never going to let him live this down.


	12. Watching A Classic Holiday Film

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU (because I'm sure they didn't have tvs in the PH setting)

Leo reaches into the popcorn bowl again as he watches the tv. Elliot is beside him, leaning against the armrest of the sofa. They're both wrapped up in blankets, sitting on the sofa in the living room of Leo's house.

“Oh look.” Leo points out, gesturing to the movie on the screen. “The lights are working.”

Elliot rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that's cause someone turned the garage light on. Must've wired them through there accidentally.”

“That is a lot of lights; can't keep track of them all.”

His point is proven when the lights on the house go off again and soon come back on when Ellen turns the garage light on. And just when everyone goes outside the lights go off, leaving Clark Griswold to make a fuss about it.

Leo chuckles. “My, now who does that remind you of~?”

“I do not act like that.” Elliot retorts when Clark kicks one of the decorations.

They watch as Ellen goes back and turns on the light, conveniently at the same time Clark plugs two cords back together.

The noirette nudges Elliot in the side. “Do you think your house would do good with so many lights?”

“No. Way too much, and it's blinding.”

“They seem to be enjoying it.” Leo says in reference to the family gathered around outside in the glow of the lights.

“I think it would drive my family mad.”

Leo reached for some more popcorn, only to find it was almost gone.

“Oh. Elliot we're just about out of popcorn. Make some more?”

Elliot shrugged. “Wait for it to switch out to a commercial, then I'll get up.”

“Thank you.”

They turned their attention back to the movie on the tv. It had just gotten to the part where Cousin Eddie showed up oh so unexpectedly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie they're watching is Christmas Vacation. It's one of my favorites and the only Christmas movie I really watch when December comes around.


	13. Listening to/playing Festive Music or Caroling

“No, I don't want to go caroling!” Elliot protested.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Your siblings want to. Why do you not want to go?”

“Because it's cold out and it gets ridiculous after a while.”

“Or you are secretly trying to say you can't sing or you are shy about singing.”

Elliot glared at him. “I am not saying that!”

“Very well.”

They walked into the piano room, a few candles lit to give light to the room. Earlier the Nightray had upright refused to go caroling with his siblings, to which he stormed out of the room with his servant trailing behind. Leo had suggested they go play piano for a bit (before he asked if Elliot was sure didn't want to go with the others).

Leo pulled the stool out and sat down, opening the cover for the keys.

“So what's your idea in coming here?” Elliot asked.

The noirette took some sheet music and placed it in front of him. “Since you didn't want to join your siblings for caroling, I thought we could play some Christmas music for our enjoyment.”

“I guess it's better than freezing my hands off caroling.”

Leo nodded, his hands hovering over the keys. He paused a moment more before starting to play 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'.

He remembered teaching himself this when he lived in the orphanage; it was his favorite Christmas song, and he'd play it at least once during the holidays. The first time he played it for Elliot he genuinely liked it, a bit of a surprise considering he always figured Elliot was a bit jealous of the fact Leo taught himself how to play.

He didn't look up from the keys, not noticing Elliot step near him. Leo was lost in the melody.

When he finally was finished, Leo looked up to see his master standing beside him.

“You still make that sound great, as always.” He said quietly.

Leo smiled and moved over for Elliot, and their hands brushed together when he sat down.

They smiled at each other and began to play a duet of 'Silent Night'.


	14. Ice Skating

To be fair, Leo didn't trust ice frozen over water, but that excuse didn't stop Elliot from taking him out to the pond that sat outback of the Nightray manor.

“How do you stand in these things?” He asked as he laced up the skates.

“It just works like that.” Elliot replied. “And I can't believe you've never been ice skating.”

“I can't believe you dragged me outside for ice skating.”

Elliot walked out onto the ice and staked around in a circle before coming back to the edge of the pond. He held out his hand to Leo, who was a bit wobbly on his feet. The noirette wasn't used to skates.

Leo took his hand and carefully stepped onto the ice.

“Try not to think about it.” Elliot advised.

“That is a bit difficult when you're trying to keep balance.”

“We're just gonna take it slow, okay?”

The servant nodded, holding onto Elliot as much as he could without possibly making him topple over. He had never been ice skating before. He hadn't got to enjoy that luxury as a child.

The circled the pond a few times before Leo finally started to relax his hold on Elliot.

“Huh? About time. I thought you were gonna break my arm with how tight you were holding on.” Elliot said.

“You know I wouldn't.”

“You think you're ready to try this on your own?”

The noirette took a deep breath. “Maybe.”

“Alright. I'm gonna let go.”

Leo closed his eyes and waited. He felt Elliot's hand leave his, and when he opened his eyes he was still standing, Elliot hovering nearby.

“Not bad.” The Nightray commented.

Leo smiled, and he felt a bit confident. He took a few steps, slow and careful, but he was quick to slip and take a fall on the ice. It felt cold on his skin, and he was more worried about it cracking and he'd fall in.

He rolled over onto his back when he was sure the ice was still solid.

“Maybe I need more practice.” He suggested, reaching a hand up.

“No problem.” Elliot took his hand and helped Leo up.


	15. Snowball Fight

Leo was the one who struck first, hiding behind a tree when he hit his target head on. Literally.

“What the hell, Leo?!” Elliot yelled, sharply turning around to see his servant trying to hide behind a tree. He was smiling, looking all innocent like.

“Whatever are you looking at me like that for~?” He asked.

“You know what you did! I know it was you who threw the snowball at me!”

“I did no such thing.” He simply said back. “You must be confused.”

“There's no one out here but us! Who else could it be?”

Leo shrugged. Elliot knew then he would get his payback soon, no matter what.

When the noirette was shoveling the walkway, Elliot thought this was the perfect chance. He was entirely convinced it was Leo who had thrown that snowball at him. The snow made his hands feel cold as he packed it together.

And then, when Leo wasn't looking, the Nightray threw the snowball. It hit Leo on the back, and he turned around, looking in Elliot's direction. Obviously there would be no fooling him.

“Real mature, Elliot.” He called over.

“You started it. Like I said, I know it was you.”

He was about to say something else, but then Leo threw another snowball at him.

“Okay, yes, it was me. Are you happy now?”

Elliot threw another snowball, but the noirette dodged.. “Yeah, I'm happy now.”

Leo let his shovel drop to the ground. “Alright. Is it a fight you're looking for, because I have the advantage in that field.”

“Says who?”

“You might want to be careful, Elliot~” He then noticed that Leo had picked up some snow.

“No you don't!” Elliot snatched some snow off the ground and took off running.

Leo ended up chasing him around the manor, only to miss when he threw his snowball Elliot. He fired back, only to just barely graze Leo. The fight quickly devolved into standing a distance from each other and throwing snowballs at each other, which then turned into both of them lying next to each other in the snow.

“You started it...” Elliot repeated.

“Maybe so.” He mused. “Should we go inside? My hands are getting cold.”

“Yeah, sure.”


	16. Catching A Cold From Being Outside So Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for sickfics, so this one was fun to write.

The noirette couldn't help but chuckle when Elliot sneezed. His poor master looked absolutely miserable.

“Oh poor thing.” Leo cooed.

“Shut up.” Elliot grumbled hoarsely, sinking further into the sheets. He had developed a cold recently and had been confined to bed. Of course, Leo was more than willing to be by his side and help nurse Elliot back to help. It was all in his job description. Plus, he wanted his master to be well again.

“Can you sit up a bit more? I want you to eat your soup.”

“I'm just fine down here.” Elliot had seemingly buried himself in his bed sheets, only allowing his head to show past his nose. He looked dreary and flushed.

“Don't be a child.” Leo picked up the spoon from the bowl. “It will help you feel better.”

The Nightray looked up at him from his position in the bed. He looked like he was still pondering if he wanted to move or not. Leo wanted him to at least eat something. He needed to get well.

At last, Elliot rose from the bed sheets and rested back against the pillows that Leo had brought in.

“You gonna let me have some of that or not?” He asked. “If not I'm gonna go back to bed.”

“After you have some soup.” Leo held the spoon out in front of his master. “Eat up.”

He expected Elliot to bite back with something about 'I can feed myself, idiot', but it seemed this time he didn't have any fight in him. He must be feeling worse than Leo thought.

“I am sorry for keeping us out so long” He apologized as Elliot ate, the noirette spoon feeding him soup from the bowl in his lap.

Elliot swallowed. “What're you apologizing about? You looked like you were having fun.”

“I... I was. Time seemed to fly by so quickly.”

“Then that's good.”

Leo nodded and continued to feed Elliot. After her was finished with the soup, Leo tucked him in and dabbed his head with a wet damp washcloth. Once Elliot fell asleep, he placed the washcloth on his head to help bring down the fever.

He then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Sleep well, Elliot.”

 


	17. Spending Time With Friends/Family

Elliot sat uncomfortably between his two brothers as they handed a glass of eggnog to him. He treasured his brothers, no doubting that, but he wasn't exactly in the mood for family time that involved wine drinking.

Ernest nudged a glass towards him. Elliot looked at Leo, standing off to one side of the room, and mouthed at him 'help me'. Leo just shrugged.

He grumbled- “Just one.”- and took the glass form his brother.

Elliot made a sour face and the noirette couldn't help but chuckle. He growled in the general direction of Leo.

Leo doesn't move, just smiles. Vanessa shot a glare over at Leo too, but Elliot told her to knock it off. Leo was used to it, but he didn't mind much. He could try and help his master escape this situation, but that would only stir up trouble.

“You guys! No more!” Elliot exclaimed. “I don't want any more eggnog! Have you no shame?”

Leo smiled as Elliot jumped off and scurried over to where he stood. “Leo let's get out of here!”

“Elliot, come back over.” Vanessa called.

“No, I'm staying here with Leo.”

“I'm fine, just go.” Leo says, gently pushing Elliot back towards his siblings “You don't get to spend time with them often.”

Elliot sighs and sits back with the others.

The noirette is okay like this. It's okay. He's happy that Elliot is spending time with his family. It made Leo happy because... he could still enjoy that.

Leo had no family to speak of, both parents dead. Technically he considered the children at the House of Fianna as family, and that was good enough for him. The Nightrays weren't really his family; they didn't like him much.

But Elliot... Elliot and the kids were his family. So let Elliot have his time. Leo still had Elliot and the other kids at the orphanage.

That was what made Leo happy.

 


	18. One Lending the Other their Coat/Scarf/Hat to Keep Them Warm

Leo had forgotten his scarf when they went in town, but honestly he didn't mind. He didn't feel any colder without it.

He did, however, notice that Elliot kept looking over at him like he had something on his face.

“Alright, what is it?” Leo sighed when they reached the square.

“What?” Elliot asked skeptically.

“For some reason you keep staring at me when you think I do not notice. Why don't you tell me what is it you find so interesting.”

“I...” Elliot huffed and crossed his arms. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“I think you do.” Leo pointed a finger at his master. “Out with it.”

“I was... just thinking you looked kinda cold since you forgot your scarf. There, I said it!”

The noirette puffed out a breath that froze in the air. “See, now that wasn't so hard.” He started walking again, but he didn't get very far since Elliot reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Aren't you cold?”

“What? Not really? I'm used to it.”

Elliot shook his head. Apparently he wasn't going to deal with any of that, and so he took his own scarf off and started wrapping it around Leo's neck.

“Elliot? What are you-”

“I don't care if you say you're not cold. Just take it for now- I don't want you getting sick.”

“You didn't have to do this.” Leo's hands went up to touch at the soft fabric pressing against his neck. It felt nice... “But, now you-”

“Listen. I'll be okay. I just- you forgot yours and it's my job as your master to look after you, so you can borrow my scarf for now.” Elliot, explained, going a bit pink around the cheeks. “Is that any better...?”

Leo adjusted the scarf and let his fingers linger there for a bit longer.

“Yes. It feels much better, Elliot.”


	19. Throwing/Attending A Holiday Party

Nether Elliot or Leo were very social when it came to any kind of party/social event. Sometimes people would mutter about how they stuck around each other, but they ignored those whispers and looks. Leo didn't do well with parities, but he knew it was his job to accompany Elliot as his servant.

But to the point, they knew they couldn't avoid these events, but it didn't mean they had to enjoy them.

Such as a Christmas party the Nightrays were hosting.

Elliot and Leo had quietly talked among themselves for the majority. There had been instances where a young lady of another household asked to dance with Elliot- the noirette had teased him about it afterward-, and Leo had been talked into playing piano. Elliot had thought it was nice, but as for the rest, their opinions were mixed and split. Whatever.

And there was also an instance where, later into the night, Leo noticed there was a lady that was getting a bit clingy to his master.

He felt something spark in his chest that made him feel an angry warmth, but he didn't understand. Girls did this to Elliot all the time at Lutiwidge, and Leo would always have to bail him out. Why was this time different?

When the girl started to back Elliot into a corner, or more precise, a doorway with mistletoe, Leo decided it was enough.

“Elliot.” He called, stepping forward. He pretended to have a headache and put a hand to his head. “Can you get me some water...?”

Elliot tried to get by the lady blocking him. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I don't know. I'm feeling a little...” He trailed off and purposely swayed and threw himself off balance to fall.

“Whoa, Leo!”

In that quick moment he heard someone squeak in surprise and felt someone catch him. Honestly, Leo had expected, and was prepared, to fall on the floor, but when he opened his eyes he saw Elliot hovering in his line of sight, his master's hands supporting his back.

“I was going to say I'm feeling faint.” Leo muttered.

The Nightray sighed. “Come on, let's get you somewhere to rest.” He put an arm around Leo and started to walk off with him, not bothering with the girl left behind.

After a while, Leo said, “You can stop now. I'm feeling much better.”

“What? But you just-” Elliot paused. Then he let go of Leo. “You worried me for nothing, idiot.”

“But you must admit, it didn't look like you weren't enjoying her company. I've gotten you out of similar situations before.”

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks. Just don't try anything that extreme again.”

“No promises.”

 


	20. One Surprising the Other With an Early Gift

Christmas was about 5 days away, but Elliot kept staring at one present with a bow on it. One he hadn't bothered to wrap yet.

Elliot didn't know what to do with it. It was meant for Leo and he didn't know what to do with it.

He was faced with a twinge of temptation, wanting to give Leo his gift early. Thus he was unsure if he wanted to give in and give this to Leo or just wait.

Eventually, the Nightray was getting frustrated with just staring at it. He had already gotten Leo a few books as presents and he didn't want to be bothered with just looking at it. What would giving Leo an early present hurt?

He took the book and set out to find Leo, who was returning from the gardens when Elliot found him.

“Hey, uh, Leo. I got something for you.”

The noirette tilted his head. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Elliot nodded. “Now, don't make fun of me for this in that tone of yours, but...” He trailed off and held the book out in front of him. “The bookstore was having a sale and giving away some books. I found this one and... Well, this one is an early present.”

Leo hesitantly took the book from his master. “A collection of H.P. Lovecraft stories?” He questioned. “It's not Christmas yet. You shouldn't be giving me this.”

“Look, I want you to have it.” Elliot insisted.

The servant looked it over a couple times. “I must admit; this is quite generous of you.”

“So you like it?”

“Yes. I've been wanting to read some of his stories for a while. Thank you.” Leo held the book close to his chest. “I do wonder, does this mean you have more surprises in store for me later~”

Elliot huffed. “You'll just have to wait and see.”

“I guess so.”


	21. Spending the Evening in a Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another modern day au.

There was a cafe not too far from the Academy that students frequently visited. It was a good place to spend cold evenings at during wintertime.

That was why Elliot and Leo were in that same cafe, waiting for the snow to let up outside.

“Thank you.” Elliot said quietly as he received his order and took it back to where Leo was waiting. Two hot chocolates, one regular and the other white chocolate.

Leo took one of the drinks- white hot chocolate, hold the whipped cream- and looked back down at his book. “Weather should let up soon. Not that I mind. This cafe is cozy.”

“Yeah, I agree” Elliot said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

The noirette chose to look up then as Elliot set the cup down. “You have whipped cream on your nose.”

“Wha-?” The Nightray wriggled his nose before taking a napkin and cleaning the whipped cream off of his nose.

Setting the napkin down, he saw that Leo was laughing.

“Hey, don't you laugh!”

“I am sorry, Elliot.” Leo had a hand over his mouth, trying to contain laughter. “You just looked so silly like that.”

“Jerk.”

“Fool.”

And for effect, Leo leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink.

Elliot growled and looked outside the window, seeing the snowfall illuminated by the street lamps. It wasn't too bad, but maybe they should still stay inside for a bit longer.

Leo looked out the window as well. “It looks lovely out there.”

“Yeah, you grew up loving the winter.”

“So did you.”

“In a different part of the country.”

“Hm. But, you know, we can stay in this cafe and observe; watching from a window.” Leo relaxed in the seat and smiled. “We have all evening? Or at least until the cafe closes.”

Elliot nodded. “I wouldn't mind... I wouldn't mind being here with you.”

Leo got up and moved to Elliot's seat, snuggling in next to him.

“I would not mind ether.”


	22. Making S’mores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off the modern day au verse so I have an excuse to use microwaves.

With their ingredient’s gathered on the table, they began.

“Elliot, hand me some chocolate.” Leo asked as he took a couple of marshmallow.

The Nightray handed over half of a chocolate bar to his friend. Leo broke a piece off and ate it.

“Hey, no eating the chocolate. Save it for the s'mores.”

“But it's been too long since I've had chocolate.” Leo complained, breaking off more pieces and setting them between marshmallow and gram cracker.

“We're making s'mores; you can have plenty. Just don't make yourself sick.”

“Hush. I should be saying that to you.”

The two gathered up their s'mores on a plate and put them in the microwave. They knew it was going to be a mess, but they were in a mood for s'mores. They didn't need to cook the treats for long, as the chocolate soon melted in the microwave and the marshmallows turned gooey.

After deciding that the treats were well enough done, Leo stopped the microwave and took the plate out, making a small noise of irritation because the plate was a bit hot.

The two retreated back to Leo's room to eat their s'mores. The noirette's room had a nice window seat where he liked to read. When they were out shopping for stuff to make s'mores, they had decided that they could go to Leo's room and eat.

Once they were in the room, Leo put on some Christmas music and they sat in the window seats. With napkins at their sides and a plate of delicious s'mores between them, Elliot and Leo carefully picked up a s'more and tapped them together before biting into them.

Leo felt the chocolate and marshmallows melting in his mouth and he smiled contently. God, they tasted so good.

And as they sat there eating s'mores, they watched the winder scenery outside.


	23. Having Drinks Together on Christmas Eve

“Elliot, we cannot drink wine.”

“Actually, it's sparkling white grape juice.” Elliot corrected. “It's non alcoholic.”

“It better be.” Leo said, holding out a glass. The noirette wasn't a big fan of alcohol.

Elliot poured a glass for his servant and the two lightly tapped their glasses together.

Elliot and Leo were sitting around the fireplace, a bottle of sparking white grape juice on the side table. Everyone else had gone to bed, so they were the only one's awake at the time. Though this was a bit enjoyable.

“This is certainly a new experience for me.” Leo confessed. “Drinking this fancy juice late at night on Christmas Eve. You are lucky there's no one else around right now.”

“I doubt they'd care anyway.”

The noirette sighed, downing the rest of his glass.

“Want more?” Elliot offered.

“No.” He said, placing his glass on the side table. “I think I'm good for now.”

Elliot only made a small noise of approval and drank from his glass. Leo put his hands together and looked thoughtfully at the fireplace.

“T'was the night before Christmas...”

“Don't you start!” The Nightray interrupted.

“I thought I overheard once that your siblings used to read that story to you when you were a child.”

“I-I'm far too old for that!”

Leo chuckled, reaching over for his glass and the juice bottle. He poured himself some more and tried to picture a young Elliot flustered trying to tell his older siblings he was too old to be read 'a story for children'.

“Elliot.” Leo ventured. “You know tomorrow is Christmas.”

“Yeah, I know that. Just don't go waking me up tomorrow at the crack of dawn.”

“Do not worry. I will not attempt that. I merely wanted to say...” Leo smiled. “I'm looking forward to it.”

Elliot looked over at him. That was a first- hearing Leo say that.

“Yeah, so do I.”

 


	24. Sneaking Around After the Other Has Fallen Asleep to Put up Their Gift

After they had their fill of drinks for the night, the two companions went to bed. It was Christmas Eve, and they had to sleep at some point.

But nether were planning on sleeping right away.

Elliot convinced himself that Leo was sleeping, and quietly, he got out of bed and took something out from under it. Still trying to make sure not to wake the other up, he opened the door and slipped out.

He tiptoed down the stairs and all the while prayed he wouldn't trip on anything. If he did then the whole plan would be ruined. Thankfully, his eyes had well adjusted to the dark by now.

Looking around to make sure no one saw him, Elliot set his wrapped present for his servant under the tree. He'd gotten Leo a couple novels he thought the other might enjoy. With luck, Leo would like these and add them to his ever growing collection.

His mission half complete, Elliot took a glass of water from the kitchen; a precaution to provide an excuse just in case.

And it turns out he was right to do so when the noirette stirred from sleep the moment he stepped back into the room. Elliot shushed him and explained he had gotten some water because he was thirsty. He climbed back in bed- Leo had crowded his own with books, again- and went back to sleep.

But what he didn't know was that a sudden thought had struck Leo when he woke up, and he was now waiting for Elliot to fall asleep.

When soft snores could be heard from his master, Leo left the bed carefully and retrieved a present from under his book covered bed.

Leo, for some reason, could manage to be strangely quiet in any given situation. Unknowingly like the Nightray before him, Leo quietly made his way downstairs and placed his gift under the tree.

Though he was going to be questioned for it later, he had gotten Elliot a music box. It had made him think of Elliot when he first saw it, and thus he had saved up money for this purchase.

Feeling satisfied, Leo quietly crept back to Elliot and settled down in bed next to him, smiling and snuggling close to his beloved Elliot.

 


	25. Spending Christmas Morning Together

“I thought we agreed you wouldn't wake me up early?” Elliot complained as he rubbed his eyes.

Leo was tugging on his arm. “8 AM is not early. I let you sleep in.”

“You're so impatient sometimes.”

Not bothering to change out of their pajamas, no surprise, the two sat in front of the tree., staring at the presents underneath.

“Should we just wait?” Leo pondered.

“Nah, we can do a few now, and I don't think they would like finding any presents under here for you.”

“Very well, but this will only justify any reason you got coal.”

Elliot rolled his eyes. “There is no coal.”

“You won't know until you find out.”

“Do you see coal in my stocking? No. Let's just check yours.”

After stating that Leo didn't have a stocking, they searched for presents that belonged to each other. Leo found a couple that belonged to him, and there were a couple Elliot found were from Leo.

The Nightray gave his servant permission to go first. Leo opened his presents to find more books, some fancy bookmark, and a pocket watch.

“Oh, Elliot,” He said, a grin starting to appear. “These are marvelous. Thank you for these gifts.”

“Yeah, you're welcome. I know how you like books and it's about time you got a proper pocket watch.”

The noirette encouraged Elliot to go on with his, making a comment about coal and how his gifts to Elliot were not nearly as good. The other shook his head and opened his presents from Leo. What he found was the newest edition of Holy Knight, and... a music box.

“Uh... I don't know what to say.” Elliot said. “Thanks. Except... why the music box?”

“Play it.”

Elliot winded up the key and let it go. To his surprise he found that it played _Lacie_.

“How did you...?” He began, looking at Leo.

“I personally asked to have it fitted with that song.” Leo explained. “It took most of the money I had saved.”

“It's amazing...”

Elliot then so boldly moved in close to Leo and kissed him. The noirette was surprised, but melted down into it.

When he moved away from his servant, he rested their foreheads together.

“Merry Christmas, Leo.”

Merry Christmas to you too, Elliot.”


End file.
